Granger
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Por la cabeza de Hermione jamás le paso el pensamiento de que podría pasar y disfrutar de su tiempo con Cormac McLaggen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTa:** Porque en Fanfiction puedes escribir y alterar lo que quieras sobre tus personajes favoritos y parejas no-canon, he decidido subir esta historia sobre la pareja Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen. Yo no veo a Cormac como un arrogante estúpido, como lo señalan los mismos personajes y sus autores. Él es solo un peón para darle algo de "desarrollo" a la pareja oficial de Hermione en el canon, sin embargo Hermione y Cormac tienen algo llamativo que los hace interesantes a los dos. Pero como he mencionado, en Fanfiction puedes hacer lo que quieras. Así que a los que les gusta esta pareja, espero que disfruten del fic.

 _Posible Ooc._

* * *

Hermione salió de los vestidores furiosa, reteniendo las lágrimas para que no se deslizaran por su rostro. Su buen estado de ánimo se esfumó rápidamente por la pelea que tuvo unos momentos con Ron y Harry, incluso antes del partido se dejó en claro que no le iba a recriminar a Harry por la poción que vertió en la bebida de Ron. Se sentía cansada emocionalmente, lo que quería ahora era volver a la sala común, subir a su dormitorio y perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

Eso iba a ser imposible por el momento, todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor estarían celebrando a su equipo por ganar el primer partido de la temporada y toda esa atención iba a ser centrada en Ronald-Tonto-Weasley.

Se abrazó a sí misma, permitió que las lágrimas escaparan, se deslizaron por su rostro, se sonó la nariz y vio que el cielo iniciaba a oscurecer. Recargó su cabeza en las piernas y dejo de pensar, dejó su mente en blanco e inicio a parpadear por el sueño, por lo que no escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a ella.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, alertada, se sobresaltó y sacó su varita de donde la tenía guardada, dispuesta a hechizar al intruso que la tocaba. Se limpió las lágrimas y frunció el ceño al devolverle la mirada a Cormac McLaggen, no pudo describir de qué modo la mirada. Era como si estuviese enojado.

—¿Llorando de felicidad porque nuestra casa ganó? —Preguntó él con una ceja arqueada, el tono de su voz era difícil de descubrir, pero no tenía ni una sola emoción de felicidad.

—No —Hermione guardó de nuevo su varita y regresó a su lugar—. ¿No deberías estar celebrando la victoria?

—No —Él se sentó a su lado. Hermione se dijo que era suficiente y que era hora de regresar a la sala común, no le agradaba mucho Cormac—. Ha sido una victoria en la que yo no participe.

El estómago de Hermione se contrajo al recordar el hechizo confundus que le hizo.

—Tengo que regresar al castillo —Hermione se sacudió la poca nieve que cayó en su ropa durante los minutos que estuvo ahí—. Tú también deberías volver pronto, el toque de queda se acerca y como prefecta no quiero acusarte de encontrarte fuera de tu sala común.

—Entendí tu mensaje, no quieres que te acompañe —Cormac suspiró con tristeza fingida y puso sus brazos detrás de su cuello, luego se recargó y observó hacia el cielo que emitía los últimos destellos de sol—. Gracias, prefecta, regresaré antes de que me pueda poner en detención.

Hermione asintió y se alejó.

* * *

Fue una mala idea volver a la sala común tan pronto. La fiesta parecía que apenas comenzaba, todos celebraban y gritaban, las parejas establecidas se besuqueaban en los rincones o rodeados de sus amigos, no tenían vergüenza alguna. La cerveza de mantequilla era la bebida especial de esa noche, era una pena que como prefecta esa noche no pudiese parar la fiesta.

La misma profesora McGonagall les autorizó la fiesta, aunque siempre y cuando no dejarán todo lo usado tirado.

Levantó la vista en varias ocasiones para buscar a Harry, conversar con él y dejar que las cosas se explicaran, estaba tan alterada y enojada esa tarde por el mal uso que le dio al Felix Felicis, una vez que regresarán a la normalidad podrían buscar a Ron y tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla. Siempre sucedía aquello, se dejaban de hablar por días o semanas, luego sucedía algo que los contentaba de nuevo, como si nada pasara.

Era cansado y repetitivo.

No quería más eso. ¿Cómo las amistades pueden durar de verdad?

Saludo a sus compañeros que le dedicaron una sonrisa, ella los saludo de igual manera y conversó un poco con ellos. De la mesa donde estaban los pastelillos tomó un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla, lo bebió todo de un trago. El líquido frío le causó un pequeño estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, sentía que iba a tolerar todo. Y justo antes de alcanzar a visualizar a Harry vio el show.

Frente a una pequeña multitud que los rodeaba, Ron y Lavender se besaban con fuerza; Ron la tenía abrazada por la cintura y la levantaba a momentos, se besaban como si sus lenguas no pudieran despegarse. Algo muy, muy dentro de ella, en esa parte donde Hermione no se valoraba lo suficiente, la pequeña llama de los sentimientos que tenía por Ron se apagó.

El mensaje fue muy claro.

Para lidiar con ello decidió que lo mejor era dar una ronda por los alrededores, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Con suerte y nadie la seguiría. Camino con la mirada baja y volvió a chocar contra alguien, reconoció el color del jersey, antes de caer a sus espaldas fue sujetada por las fuertes manos de Cormac.

—Encantado de que caigas en mis brazos cada vez que tropiezas —Cormac lo dijo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, mostrando sus perfectos dientes color blanco—. Llegué antes del toque de queda, ¿estoy a salvo?

—Lo estás —Hermione se sonrojó un poco, luego puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Cormac y los retiró de su cintura, él no respondió y asintió.

—¿A dónde ibas, Granger? ¿Tan mala es la fiesta allá adentro?

—Hay cosas desagradables de ver —La imagen de aquella parejita inundó su mente, sacudió la cabeza para borrarla—. Iré a dar una vuelta —Una rápida y posible equivocada idea se le ocurrió. Habían podido mantener una pequeña conversación en el estadio—. ¿Me quieres acompañar?

Cormac McLaggen se quedó perplejo ante la invitación, no supo qué decir, estaba sorprendido de la invitación que la Gryffindor acababa de hacerle. Era un poco complicado de creer, días atrás la saludaba con una sonrisa y ella lo ignoraba. Mucho menos le mandaba un saludo.

Por supuesto que él no iba a rechazar esa oportunidad. Y le tendió su brazo para que se agarrara a él. Hermione lo aceptó e iniciaron su camino a la primera aula vacía que encontrarán.

Cormac sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo para que hubiera iluminación en el aula, se alejó de Hermione y se sentó en el escritorio del aula vacía.

—Hay más de treinta asientos vacíos —Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro—. Y eliges sentarte en el escritorio.

—Es mucho mejor —Respondió y se encogió de hombros—. Entonces, Granger, ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí mientras esperamos a que la fiesta terminé y debamos volver?

Sintiéndose más tranquila y menos sola, fue a sentarse al lado de Cormac. Era extraño mirar a los asientos vacíos, sonrió al imaginarse más joven en uno de esos asientos prestando toda su atención a su profesora.

—Encantamientos.

Hermione sacó su varita y murmuró en voz baja su encantamiento, unos pequeños canarios aparecieron a su alrededor, sobrevolando por la cabeza de Cormac y realizándole pequeñas cosquillas; Hermione los miró y pronto comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor.

El pequeño canto fue lo que mantuvo la tranquilidad en el aula.

¿Tranquilidad con Cormac?

¿En realidad sucedía?

Él no estaba siendo arrogante, mucho menos platicaba de algo y mantenía una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, en cambio guardaba silencio y murmuraba muy bajito lo asombroso que era su encantamiento. Se encontró mirándolo y decidió que podía mantener una amistad con él. Era muy posible, aunque el chico tenía una reputación al modo en que se comportaba en esos momentos no tenía nada que ver.

Apenas iba a comentarle que si el día de mañana gustaba ir a desayunar con ella cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, dejando ver la larga cabellera rubia de Lavender, quién estiraba con su brazo a su acompañante, detrás de ella apareció Ron con la mirada baja y una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro. Todo lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado pronto, un segundo más tarde Cormac le había pasado su brazo por su cintura, su otra mano fue a parar a su barbilla y Hermione miró a sus ojos, frunció el ceño y antes de decirle algo…, sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

Hermione le correspondió.

—¡Oops! —Lavender chilló con una emoción y llevó su mano a su boca. Como si hubiesen sido sorprendidos, Cormac se separó de ella y los observo—. Esta aula ya está ocupada. Tendremos que buscar otra… a menos que… ¿Se quedaran más tiempo?

Ron se quedó perplejo ante lo que vio.

Cormac les sonrió a los dos, se bajó del escritorio, puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y la bajó. Luego su mano se entrelazo con la de ella.

—No —Iniciaron a caminar hacia ellos—. En realidad ya nos íbamos. Que pasen una agradable noche —Les guiño el ojo a los dos y salieron.

Él cerró la puerta del aula.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿Creen que merezca una continuación? ¡Háganmelo saber!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** _¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad! Realmente no me esperaba que la respuesta fuera tan positiva con esta pareja. He seguido unos cuantos fics (_ de los pocos que existen) _y casi no veo respuesta. ¿Qué hacer para darles las gracias? ¡Publicar el segundo capítulo! :D_

 _Espero que el capítulo siga siendo de su agrado y me sigan dando retroalimentación e.e. Se los agradeceré de todo corazón._

* * *

Las chicas que Cormac besó en el pasado nunca le hicieron recriminación alguna, siempre se iban contentas con una gran sonrisa cuando se acorralaban en un aula vacía o en el pasillo y el beso duraba minutos, algunas le susurraban que quería repetirlo pronto. Casi nunca lo hacía, para él era cosa de una sola vez, él solo quería probar sus labios y saber que tan lejos querían llegar, después les pedía que se olvidaran de todo y volvieran a la normalidad. Corazones rotos no faltaron, pero ellas sabían a lo que se atenían.

Él siempre les advirtió desde el principio.

Con Hermione Granger todo era distinto.

Jamás fue parte de su plan besarla esa noche. Sí, tenía un rencor contra Weasley por la posición injusta que ganó en Quidditch. Al principio él no le tomo mucha importancia cuando falló la pelota, se sintió distraído en aquel momento y espero antes de pedir otra oportunidad a Potter. Pero claro, Weasley era el mejor amigo a él sí le daría todas las oportunidades que quisiera; sus amigos fueron claros, alguien lo hechizo para que fallará. ¿Quién era la única chica que hacía todo por sus amigos y rompía las reglas cuando ella las creía necesarias?

Hermione Granger.

Quiso enfrentarla desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo obvio, pero quiso dejarlo pasar y querer entablar una pequeña amistad con ella, por ella iba a dejar ese incidente. Cuando no la vio salir del campo de Quidditch tras el partido, algo muy dentro de él le dijo que era el momento para sacar el tema, pero cuando la vio en aquella posición en las gradas y sola, algo muy dentro de él quería matar a los estúpidos que la hicieron llorar.

No era un secreto los problemas que enfrentaba esa amistad cada año. Merlín, llevaba siete años en ese colegio, visitaba la biblioteca cada que le interesaba un tema de la tarea y siempre la veía sola y solitaria, ella no se daba cuenta, pero a veces murmuraba que las cosas las hacía por un bien. Nunca se acercó a ella por temor. ¡Sí, temor! Cormac McLaggen tenía temor por hablarle a la chica de largos rizos castaños.

Su mano se volvió fría al momento en que ella deslizó la suya y se paró frente a él. Quizás ya había arruinado las cosas por completo, pero no iba a olvidar la estúpida cara de Weasley; Granger se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Aceptaré las consecuencias de mis actos —No le interesaba ya la verdad, besarla por esa milésima de segundo fue el mejor beso que jamás ha tenido y lo que lo vuelve maravilloso es que ella le correspondió.

Vio como los preciosos ojos de color marrón de ella se suavizaban, pero seguía con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

—No debiste hacerlo —susurró, no espero a que Cormac le diera una respuesta y siguió su camino.

Hermione apuró el paso y llegó hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, dio la contraseña y al entrar por el hueco se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones; Cormac entró después de ella.

Hermione se detuvo en las escaleras antes de subir al dormitorio de chicas, volteo a ver a Cormac quien tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su jersey y la mirada con una sonrisa -nada burlona- sobre su rostro. Algo en el estómago de Hermione se retorció, frunció el ceño y le dijo:

—Creí que ibas a seguirme.

—Sé cuándo dejar a una chica en paz para que resuelva sus dudas.

—¿Entonces no vas a insistir? —El nudo en su estómago no se fue, mientras cruzo la sala común creyó que Cormac la sujetaría del brazo y le robaría otro beso.

—Por esta noche no. Duerme bien, Granger.

* * *

Mientras terminaba de hacer su cama y corría las cortinas para dormir, de la mente de Hermione no salio el momento en que Cormac la besó.

Ella lo habría petrificado en ese momento, le habría abofeteado de tal manera en que jamás se le iba a cruzar el pensamiento de acercarse a ella de nuevo. Pero los sentimientos que tuvo fueron fuertes y quiso más.

De cualquier manera u otra que Cormac estuviese en esos momentos con ella la salvó de tener que enfrentarse a Ron y Lavender, ya eran una pareja oficial por lo visto. Su muy interno yo le dijo que de haberse encontrado sola, probablemente se hubiera enfrentado a ellos y no de la mejor manera, quizás. Ahora no lo sabía, no con el curso de la acción de Cormac.

Quería hablarlo con él y decirle que eso no iba a volver a suceder, pero mientras se cobijaba con su sábana y recargaba su cabeza en la almohada, recordó el beso y llevo dos de sus dedos a sus labios, cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño la embargara.

* * *

—¿Es cierto? —Hermione levantó la mirada de su rostro y vio a Harry que se sentaba a su lado a la hora de la comida.

—¿Qué cosa? —Regresó a su lectura y espero a que su amigo dijera lo que tuviese que decir y responderle. Pero Harry no le dijo nada y simplemente le quitó el libro, lo que causó que la castaña frunciera el ceño y estuviera a punto de replicarle.

—¿Es cierto que estas en una relación con Cormac McLaggen? —Harry no lo dijo precisamente en voz baja como con otros asuntos, varios de sus compañeros los miraron con el signo de preguntas sobre su rostro, esperando la respuesta.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder de inmediato, pero cuando levantó la vista se encontró con que Cormac le regresaba la mirada con una ceja arqueada, anhelando escuchar su respuesta. Pudo ver que sus amigos sonreían.

—¿Y si lo hiciese que les importa? —Ella no levantó su tono de voz como Harry, pero si le lanzó una mirada desafiante—. Sería mi problema no el de ustedes.

—Es muy curioso que después de que Ron inició una relación con Lavender precisamente tú con Cormac. ¡Él lo odia!

—Siquiera conoces a Cormac, Harry —Le quitó el libro a Harry y busco la página en que se quedó.

—Tú me dijiste como era, Hermione —susurró con molestia en su voz sin llegar a comprender a su amiga—. ¿Ya se te olvido el día de las audiciones? Es un arrogante e idiota, no para de insultar a…

—Ese día no me dejó una buena impresión tampoco —Concordó con Harry—, pero eso no significa que sea así. Y no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo del tema, Harry.

—¿Lo tomo como un sí? Ayer te seguí cuando saliste de la sala común, para cuando te encontré ibas colgada de su brazo.

Hermione no respondió y siguió con su lectura.

* * *

—Intenso lo que ocurrió en el comedor —Hermione se sobresaltó cuando vio a Cormac que tomaba asiento a su lado y sacaba varios pergaminos—. Lástima que no escuché todo lo que hablaron Potter y tú.

Cormac tomó una pluma y la vertió en su tintero, abrió su libro e inició a escribir lo que sabía de memoria, Hermione frunció el ceño pero no le dijo nada. Los datos que iba escribiendo eran ciertos.

—Mejor, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

Cormac sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Cerca de una hora después, él terminó la tarea que tenía de ese día. Levantó la vista para ver que Hermione tenía un libro sobre la mesa y leía plácidamente. Un nuevo punto acertado para él, ella no se alejó de nuevo ni se quejó, siquiera se levantó para nada.

¿Ella lo esperó todo ese momento?

—Te ves preciosa cuando lees —Hermione frunció el ceño y lo ignoró—. Muero de hambre —Habló nuevamente después de cinco minutos—. Ya es hora de la cena, ¿nos vamos?

Hermione le habría dicho que se fuera él solo, pero su estómago le exigía comida así que asintió e inicio a guardar todo lo que usó durante su estancia en la biblioteca. Ambos chicos se levantaron de la mesa, Cormac regresó el libro prestado a Madame Pince, quien lo detuvo por unos segundos para revisar que el libro fuese devuelto tal como lo presto. Al ver que el libro estaba a salvo, permitió que se fueran. Primero llegarían a la Sala común para dejar las mochilas, Hermione iba contándole sobre el libro que leía.

—¡Cormac! —Él se giró para ver a su amigo Eric, quien se acercó hasta ellos a paso cauteloso. Cormac la miró con una disculpa sobre su rostro y ella negó con la cabeza, no importaba.

—Te veré otro día —Hermione se alejó a paso rápido e ingreso a la sala común.

Hermione entró al dormitorio de chicas, la habitación estaba vacía. Tiró la mochila en su cama y fue a verse en el gran espejo que se encontraba a mitad de la habitación.

Su cabello era largo y enmarañado, todo su cuerpo cubierto con la túnica que la protegía muy bien, su rostro no tenía nada de malo, se dijo, pero no tenía nada llamativo, incluso se preguntaba si él sabía que tuvo que encogerse sus dientes dos años atrás.

Hermione centro su vista en sus labios y recordó el beso de nuevo. Si hubiese durado más… ¿estaría anhelando otro como en esos momentos?

—¿Qué diablos Cormac vio en mí para llamarme preciosa?

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo a los anónimos:**_

 **Guest #1:** _¡Listo!_

 **Scathach:** _¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras! Tengo una sonrisa tonta sobre mi rostro mientras releo tu comentario y te respondo. De hecho si tengo algunas ideas sueltas para esta pareja, me pueden servir para utilizarlas en la historia y no estancarme. Oh no, y yo espero no hacerlo así. Últimamente su personaje me encanta demasiado como para hacerle eso. ¡Espero leerte pronto de nuevo!_

 **Guest #2:** _¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! :D ¡Espero que te siga gustando!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** _¡Wow! ¡No saben lo emocionada que sigo estando al leer sus comentarios y ver que la historia les gusta! Ando muy fresca con la historia y voy a seguir modificando las cosas a mi gusto, en este capítulo nos deslindaremos de algunas cosas del libro para que no haya interferencia de terceros más adelante._

* * *

Hermione Granger por primera vez se encontró deseando que Harry no pasara tanto tiempo con ella en la biblioteca, desde que inició el curso él no convivía mucho con ella ni viceversa, en realidad cada momento libre que tenían era discusión por discusión en cosas insignificantes. Y ahora que el trío se encontraba separado; Harry se la pasaba metido en la biblioteca, dado que Ron no se despegaba de la boca de Lavender, por lo que su amigo no tenía mucha variedad para donde irse, según sus palabras.

No le molestaba conversar con él, pero era cansado repetir los mismos dos temas en particular: Draco Malfoy y el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, eso era todo y después de eso él se mantenía conversando queriendo descubrir qué papel importante jugaba Snape en todo esto, realmente Hermione no había pensado en nada de eso en los últimos días.

Él idiota de Cormac McLaggen no salía de sus pensamientos.

Su tiempo con él se redujo considerablemente; él ya no se acercaba a ella en la biblioteca siempre que Potter estaba cerca. Hermione solo alcanzaba a visualizarlo al momento en que él entraba por la biblioteca, le mandaba una mirada y se metía entre los estantes, luego salía de esos estantes y se iba, causando gran disgusto en Madame Pince.

Solo alcanzaban a darse sonrisas al entrar y salir del comedor durante la comida y la cena.

Hermione terminó la tarea de Encantamientos, Harry siguió murmurando sobre el libro y lo mucho que lo analizaba.

—¿Entonces ya has decidido con quien asistirás a la reunión de Slughorn? —Le preguntó luego de guardar el pergamino con la tarea terminado.

Harry frunció el ceño y cerró su libro.

—No, quería escapármele, pero no pude. Él ya se entero que no tengo detenciones con Snape ni clases con Dumbledore, me pidió mi confirmación de asistencia y tuve que dársela.

—Deberías apurarte —Hermione arqueó una ceja al decirle eso—. Las niñas de todas las casas están pensando seriamente en darte una poción de amor y temo decirte que en realidad funcionan, todo con tal de que las lleves —terminó diciendo con una mueca.

—¿No se supone que revisan cada cosa que llega al colegio? —Harry frunció el ceño y al igual que Hermione, compuso una mueca al recordar como Voldemort fue concebido—. ¿Se las quitaste?

—No tenían las pociones a la vista, realmente nunca las tienen, solamente se jactan de ellas por lo que debes andarte con cuidado con cada cosa que aceptas, por supuesto de Romilda Vane, quien ya piensa en dártela de manera disimulada y es la número uno.

* * *

Hermione tardó un buen rato en conciliar el sueño esa noche, escuchó como Lavender, quien habló en general en voz mucho más alta de lo normal, mencionar como su won-won planeaba una sorpresa para ella en vez de asistir a una "tonta fiesta sin sentido" a lo que Parvati replicó anunciando que sería la mejor fiesta de navidad que pudiese ver alguna vez en Hogwarts. ¡Habrán invitados especiales!

Honestamente le dieron igual sus opiniones, pues ella conocía bien al pelirrojo y esté se moriría de envidia al saber quiénes irían con sus respectivas parejas, podía recordar claramente como se molestaba cada vez que ella le contaba a Harry como iban las reuniones por la noche, con la futura fiesta de navidad, Slughorn ya no organizo reuniones por el momento, se reanudarán después de pasar el año nuevo.

* * *

—Anoche Romilda me entrego una caja de chocolates —Harry le confió a la hora del desayuno—. Calderos de chocolate con whisky de fuego.

—¿Y qué hiciste con ellos?

—Los tiré —Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia—, poco después de que ella me los diese los lleve a la chimenea, Ron me los pidió pero antes de que le diera una respuesta ya se encontraban ardiendo.

—¿Viste algo diferente?

—Un pequeño humo en color rosa salió antes de volverse ceniza —Hermione tomó entre sus manos un sándwich y le dio un mordisco, después de felicitar a Harry por la acción que hizo al confiarle eso. Era una lástima que Hermione no las viese en acción para poder ponerlas en detención y acusarlas con el Premio Anual de ese año—. Tenemos transformaciones esta tarde, ¿terminaste el ensayo?

—No te lo voy a pasar —contesto al instante. Harry le dio una mirada suplicante—. Debiste hacerlo y no estar leyendo a tu príncipe mestizo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y antes de darle una respuesta se quedo tieso al ver que Ron y Lavender con las manos entrelazadas se sentaban frente a ellos como si nada en el mundo, saludaron a Harry sin hacerle caso a Hermione. Ella todo lo que hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco, pensó en excusarse y retirarse, pero no tenía sentido alguno darle tanta importancia. Además de que aun no terminaba su desayuno.

¿Qué le importaba lo que Ron y Lavender hicieran frente a ella? Cuando pensaba en un chico de inmediato el rostro de Cormac aparecía y se quedaba ahí con una de sus preciosas sonrisas que… ¿Él ya tendría pareja para la reunión…?

Antes de que sus pensamientos continuarán, las lechuzas entraron por las ventanas para entregar el correo habitual. Lo sorprendente fue que fueron unas cuantas y cayeron sobre ciertos estudiantes especiales. Los que estaban en el Club de las Eminencias lo sabían.

Hermione, Harry y Neville, quien se encontraba al lado de ella, recibieron el suyo. Los dos amigos se miraron entre sí, Harry sacó el contenido del sobre color dorado y Hermione lo guardó en uno de sus libros, ya sabía lo que era así que no era necesario abrirlo.

—¿Qué es, _amigo_? —Preguntó Ron con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido al ver que él no recibió nada.

—La invitación para la fiesta —Harry la guardó en su mochila pocos segundos después de abrirlo.

—¿Ya tienes pareja, Harry? —Lavender soltó una pequeña risa—. Si no tienes puedo convencer a Parvati de que te acompañe, ya te perdonó por lo del baile de navidad.

Hermione tuvo que contener una carcajada ante la reacción que Harry le dio a Lavender por esa sugerencia, su amigo de inmediato le agradeció por ello, pero le confirmo que era innecesario, pues según él ya tenía pareja que lo acompañaría.

—¡Granger! —Hermione se atraganto con su jugo de calabaza al reconocer la voz de Cormac McLaggen. ¡Era inesperado! Pues él nunca le había hablado o saludado frente a sus amigos, mucho menos en el gran comedor. ¡Frente a nadie en realidad! Se podría decir que su relación era un pequeño secreto entre ellos dos—. Hola, Granger —Cormac empujó con su brazo a Neville, para que se hiciera a un lado, pero la severa mirada que Hermione le mando fue más que suficiente para que el captará el mensaje—. Lo lamento, Longbottom, ¿Te importaría si me siento entre tú y Hermione?

—No, no me molesta —Murmuró Neville un poco sonrojado de que McLaggen se disculpará con él por tal acción—. Adelante —Neville dejó el espacio suficiente para que Cormac se acomodará.

—Gracias, Neville —Cormac le dio una sonrisa antes de mirar a Hermione y darle toda su atención. Ingresó su mano al bolsillo de su túnica y sacó el pequeño sobre que a ella le llegó unos minutos antes—. ¿La recibiste?

—Sí —Hermione dejó la copa con el juego en la mesa y miró a Cormac—. Poco antes de que llegaras y te sentarás.

—¿Y ya tienes pareja? —Le preguntó con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa sobre su rostro, luego pareció sorprenderse de quienes estaban frente a ellos—. Ah, Weasley, ¿tienes tú…? Ah, no. Tú no estás en el club, es una pena.

Ron se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Sigo sin tener pareja —Cormac devolvió su atención a la castaña—. ¿Quieres ser mi acompañante?

La idea cruzo por la cabeza de Hermione un par de noches atrás, la verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de asistir a esa fiesta de navidad, le encantaban las reuniones que tenían con el Profesor Slughorn, si entraron por tener familiares influyentes no importaba en nada, la mayoría se portaban amigablemente y contaban sus historias… ¡Hasta los Slytherin! Por supuesto que eran comentarios que se ahorraba frente a Harry y Ron, no quería que luego la llamaran "traidora" por conversar con más personas que no fuese ellos.

Asistir con Cormac no iba a ser una mala idea después de todo, ella no sabía cómo iba a proponerle que la acompañara de todos modos y que él diera ese paso le dio la confianza suficiente de que su relación con él no terminaba y… ¿Relación? Bueno, no una relación romántica, pero por su cabeza también paso de que quizás Cormac únicamente jugó con ella aquel día en particular y buscaba algo que ella no le daría. Esa idea era muy probable aun, pero hasta el momento él le dejó otra imagen.

—Por supuesto, Cormac —Hermione agradeció a Merlín de que su voz no temblara, ya se imaginaba la reacción de Harry e incluso le sonrió abiertamente a McLaggen—. Me encantará ir contigo.

Cormac, dándole igual quienes miraban, paso un rizo castaño de Hermione detrás de su oreja, se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró:

 _—Esta noche te veo en la Sala de Menesteres, durante tu ronda._

Antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, él le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó de su asiento y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Neville a modo de agradecimiento, contento con la respuesta y reacciones que dejó, salió del gran comedor para dirigirse a clases.

—¿Realmente vas a ir con él, Hermione? —Lavender preguntó con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro, gracias a ella por la tarde sabrían quien era su pareja.

—Por supuesto, Lav —Se levantó de su lugar—. Nos vemos en clase, _Harry, Neville._

* * *

Hermione era tan débil ante las ofensas de que Ron le daba. ¡Por Merlín! Toda la clase de burló de que su hechizo no se hiciera correctamente y únicamente se desquito con ella, afortunadamente en vez de salir corriendo de la clase para no verlo, se concentro en otras cosas y en el hecho de que Ron seguro se quería vengar y hacerla enojar al ver que frente a él Cormac le invitó al baile.

Bueno, él tuvo más de una oportunidad, ella no tenía la culpa de que fuera un idiota. Harry no la molesto más con el tema de McLaggen, pero hasta él se comportaba reservado en esos momentos que caminaban juntos para la siguiente clase. Encontraron a Luna a medio camino, Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry para que entendiese que ella era perfecta para él.

Esa noche las rondas las dio con Hannah, luego se separaron por distintos pasillos y quedaron de verse en quince minutos para ir a entregar los informes de esa noche.

Vio a Cormac sentado frente a la pared vacía donde la sala de Menesteres se ubicaba. Debía y no ponerlo en detención, pero pasar unos minutos con él no haría daño, ¿verdad? A menos que fuesen descubiertos, cosa que no iba a pasar, por ahora. Él le sonrió cuando la vio y se levantó del suelo, le tendió la mano sin decir palabra, Hermione la tomó y segundos después la puerta apareció.

Un par de sillones, una mesa con comida y un par de libros, era todo lo que había en la habitación. Hermione planeó acercarse al sillón y enfrentar a Cormac, pero no dio ni un paso adelante debido a que él le puso las manos en la cintura, le hizo darse la vuelta y cuando quedaron frente a frente la besó sin delicadeza alguna. Extrañando ser besada, Hermione abrió sus labios para darle fácil acceso, le rodeo el cuello con sus manos y correspondió el beso con la misma fuerza que él.

Cormac puso su mano en la mejilla de ella y la otra se mantuvo en su cintura, unos segundos después, al momento justo en que ambos necesitaban de aire, se separó de ella.

—Te extrañe, Granger.

* * *

 **Nota:** _Escribir que Cormac le pida a Hermione ir al baile con él frente a sus amigos es algo a lo que quería cambiarle y que me emociono cuando lo termine, salir de esa rutina en donde la acorralan en la biblioteca estando sola y cosas así, además presiento que sería algo muy Cormac McLaggen, ¿no creen?_

 **Scathach:** _Estaré encantada de leer tus comentarios sin importar que tan largos sean. Tus palabras me gustan mucho, me animan demasiado, como no tienes idea alguna. Oh los Dramiones, yo no tengo nada contra esa pareja, pero últimamente encuentro una historia con Hermione y otro personaje, ingreso al perfil del autor esperando encontrar más y todo lo que tienen son puros Dramiones :'v. Así que es comprensible, jaja. Bueno, si hubiésemos tenido más de Cormac habría sido toda una historia. Y no te preocupes, hazlos tan largos como quieras, yo estaré fascinada de leerlos._

 **Guest #1:** _Espero que te siga agrando en este caso:]_

 **Guest #2:** _¡Espero que te siga gustando!_

 **Noem Cullen:** _Dado la respuesta que me han dado los lectores, de momento no será el último! Por eso trato de dejar los capítulos como si fuesen one-shot con un final, por si en un futuro ya no continuo por alguna razón. Oh sí, es una tristeza no encontrar fics de esta pareja, con tanto fic que hay oficialmente creí que serían más, pero supongo que se debe a que prefieren utilizar a Cormac de otro modo, ya sabes, el clásico que interfiere y lo meten para causar problemas y lo termines odiando. ¡Es una promesa en ese caso! ¡Me encantará leerte de nuevo!_


End file.
